We propose to establish the UC Davis Mouse Cancer Imaging Program (MCIP), in which we integrate our expertise and resources in small animal imaging and mouse biology, and work closely with our leading cancer researchers to create new opportunities and directions for studying the basic biology, treatment and prevention of cancer. The program will be housed in our new small animal imaging center with equipment and expertise for PET, optical imaging and ultrasound, with MRI capability being provided by the immediately adjacent NMR facility. We propose to add a microCT scanner to the center. Mouse pathology will also form an integral part of the MCIP and will be incorporated through the Mouse Biology Program. The MCIP will initially support seven diverse base grants. One unique feature of the MCIP is that it will establish a satellite site at UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School as part of a demonstration project for expanding the reach of major imaging programs. The MCIP will also support three technology development projects focused on dynamic CT imaging in the mouse, a simplified PET scanner for the biology lab, and the development of methodology for quantitative, multimodality phantoms. In addition, our extensive funding base in small animal technology research will be leveraged for the MCIP. The MCIP is enhanced by a range of important ancillary resources, including a biomedical cyclotron and radiochemistry program, expertise in mouse handling and physiologic monitoring, core laboratories and expertise for creating genetically-engineered mouse models, and support for networking, data handling, databases, and biostatistics. We also propose a training program, with a practical imaging course, internships, and web-based material. Finally, the MCIP describes a clear structure for governance and for providing imaging-related services to cancer researchers at UC Davis and beyond. [unreadable] [unreadable]